


thirsty for love

by Rukachan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, No Spoilers, Painting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukachan/pseuds/Rukachan
Summary: She loves him, yet she can't earn her love back... and a recent event just manages to rub the salt into her wound even stronger. Angie wasn't the one to crack under pressure easily, except when it came to the people she loves...So she goes around to ask a certain boy who also loves him for some urgent help...





	thirsty for love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that this story takes place in Salmon Mode hence the "no spoilers" tag. This also might be a bit OOC, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it also contains my headcanon of her past (aside from the miko part)!

"--Let's just get it over with, shall we?"

He spat out in a deadpan voice as he swiftly removed the scarf, letting it gently fall to the ground. She nodded with an equally deadpan look on her face, completely hiding any trace of emotion - no guilt, no regret, no sorrow or amusement.

But inside, her emotions were swirling around like some whirlpool. Angie was feeling slightly  _nervous._

Undressing quickly, the clothes were laying in a messy pile on the floor as they moved towards the bed in a straight course. She stroked herself a bit, and then moved on top of him while biting her lip, wiggling her thighs a bit to find the right angle.

The sudden surge of pain as she lowered herself down didn't matter to her; after all, the pain of her jealousy swarmed her mind more. Angie had expected him to make a snarky comment or two, but none of that happened - he didn't even ask her whether it hurt or not.

After the moments of silence passed and Angie had managed to compose herself, she slowly moved up and down, repeating the rhythm. Neither of them made any kind of noise, aside from breathing and panting out when it was necessary; Angie caught Ouma trying to stifle a moan once or twice onto his arm, but that was about it. Whenever they locked eyes, they would break the contact almost instantly.

After she came with a quiet but long moan, Angie waited for a moment before lifting herself off, she noticed he was slightly pouting - just what was he trying to imply? Or was he just screwing around with her? Either way, she hopped and laid to the bed with the last amount of energy she had in her legs, and Ouma lifted his boxers back up.

He said after care wasn't necessary, but after insisting it hard and managing to "convince" him that God'll cause terrible consequences for the next ten generations if he disagreed, they hooked their right hands awkwardly and loosely while facing away from each other.

The light emphasized her chocolate brown skin, with the blanket they shared hiding her private parts. Angie blinked twice, and then went silent with a tiny sigh.

The silence in the room made her feel slightly uncomfortable, and she couldn't help but turn her head to study his face, and then swing it the other way. He had an equally empty look on his face, and it didn't come as a surprise to her. What had just happened between them could be summarized with one word: miserable.

 

_**\--Earlier that day--**  
_

Angie had knocked on Saihara's door in the morning, asking him to go on a date with her in the cheery tone she always had on. She was eagerly waiting for her knocks to be answered and embrace the fantastic day that was ahead of her.

However, he didn't answer, and 5 minutes later, it wasn't Saihara's messy and black bedhair Angie had expected to see first as the door unlocked... it was the _**pianist's**_. She was dressed in a mini-dress - the upper part reminding her of a bikini - while her cowlick twitched around excitedly at the sight of an unexpected guest.

"Oh, Angie-san!" She nonchalantly answered, not catching the slight malice in Angie's eyes. Before Kaede could notice, she nodded happily stretching her arms wide out, and then linked her hands with Kaede's, who flinched from the sudden contact. They felt equally soft as the artist's, as if they were a gift from the heavens.

"Hey hey, what're you doing in his room, Kaede?" Kaede looked down, clearly looking and pondering on how she should answer the question. Instead she just ignored it as she opened her mouth again.

"Did you come here for Shuichi-kun or something? Sorry, but he's in the shower right now!" Shuichi-kun.  _Shuichi-kun._ **Shuichi-kun.**

The way Kaede just referred to the detective she'd crushed on for a while bugged her instantly and made her face go blank, subconsciously letting go of the milky-white hands and letting her own just dangle on her sides.

Lately when she'd tried to go after him, either Kaede or some other girl had managed to snatch him before she had a chance. Every time Angie swore not to give up - especially because he was her _**first love**_ \- but she started getting a bit desperate. 

"...Angie-san? Is everything all right?" Kaede tilted her head. Angie had no idea whether Kaede was self-aware or not of what she'd just caused to happen... or was she just super airheaded? It didn't matter which way it was to Angie because she turned around walking a couple steps away from her, and then glanced to look at Kaede.

"...Angie'll come ask later again. Kaede and Shuichi can enjoy being in their love nest for now."

"A-Angie-san, n-no, wait--!" Kaede tried reaching and grabbing a hold of her coat, but it was of no use because Angie had decided to block her voice from her ears. She sighed in disappointment, and closed the door off without realizing what just caused her to react like that.

Just a while ago, Angie had confessed to Shuichi that she wants him to be her beloved hubby, and he timidly turned her down despite her insisting it numerous times. So the fact that she saw him focusing all of his attention towards Kaede made her... jealous, something that was a completely new feeling for her.

She was on an emotional high, and needed to somehow to relieve it. It couldn't just be anyone... it had to be someone who _loved_ him the equal amount.

Maybe it was fate that  _he_ was the first person Angie ran into as she stepped outside of the dorms...

"Yahhooo, Angie-chan! The violet-haired, free-spirited boy - Kokichi - just greeted the grim-faced artist while waving his hand. "Hey hey, are you going to your lab now? Can I come with you and model for you?!" He excitedly leaned towards her, his eyes starry-eyed and gleaming like his favorite soda.

"Kokichi... Angie's got a favor to ask."

"Whoa, that's so  _rare_ coming from you, Angie-chan! So, what is it? I'm all ears!" The supreme leader grinned, placing his hands behind his head as he also shaked around a bit. Angie looked at ground hesistantly, her bangs hiding her eyes. Before she could recollect herself and answer, Kokichi interrupted, "It depends on the favor, though. If you're telling me to kill someone, I won't do it!"

"Huh...? Murder someone and disrupt the peace...?" Angie lifted her head, her eyes widened. "That's not what was on Angie's mind at all! Angie wouldn't even think of..." 

"...What a super rare encounter this is, considering I saw you being super serious for a second. So, what's the favor? Cough it up, don't be shy~" Kokichi's voice deepened as he brought his finger to his lips, looking at her with a mischievous face. Angie blurted out with a slight blush and resolution on her face,

"Kokichi... Angie wants to--"

~~~~

 _"Can we even be called friends...?"_ Angie hummed, her beautiful eyes closed. Did she and Kokichi seem like friends? They got along, yes, but they didn't interact that much, and he basically followed Saihara no matter where he went, almost like a puppy... meaning most of the times when Shuichi was with Angie, he'd suddenly appear out of the shadows, crashing onto the scene. Hell, even one time, when Angie was dragging Shuichi to the artist's research lab, something completely unexpected had happened... Kokichi had jumped into the situation so hard he accidentally detached a floorboard and tripped over it, suffering from a concussion for the rest of the day.

Her island had a tradition where the women should have a big celebration after they had sex for the first time and just overall loose morals about the subject, but was it really necessary, considering it wasn't with the boy she'd declared to be her future husband? How grand would the party be considering her position on the island? Would she be treated like a queen instead of a princess this time, would every single person in the island give her all kinds of gifts?

Normal people called what they just did "friendly sex", but was it really the right thing to do? Angie couldn't help but debating that. Then the next subject filled her mind -  _Kokichi_. How had he so easily accepted her desperate proposition? Was he used to those kinds of situations, was he not a virgin? Had he imagined Shuichi being on top of him while she went gentle on him, due to her lack of experience and frustration?

Angie was completely swimming in her thoughts, until a hoarse sigh filled her ears and threw her back into reality.

"Hey, Angie-chan..." He whispered softly, but when she moved her head to look at him, his face was nothing but soft: a smug but miserable smile inhabited his face. "What is it, Kokichi? Why do you look so self-loathing?" Angie answered with no emotion, and he shook his head. "A-Ah, does it look like that? No, that wasn't my intention." He rubbed his eyes with his free arm and then regained his composure.

"Why do you insist that everything you say is just 'God's' words and not your own? Are you afraid that nobody will listen to you?" Angie flinched, not expecting Kokichi to start asking deep or personal questions afterwards. "You think _I_ wouldn't notice when someone was lying? I saw through your lies after inspecting you for a while." She swallowed once, thinking whether to answer with a bluff, but in the end decided to go with the truth.

"It's just like you said, Kokichi... Nobody listens to Angie. They only want to listen to God's will, and Angie's the _only_ one who can hear it. It's always been like that... If Angie wanted to speak what was on her mind, she'd just be rejected..." 

"Maybe you should just start being honest."

"You're one to talk, big liar..." She chuckled, feeling a small smile creep on her face.

"Well, most of the lies I tell are gentle lies! That's the truth! And lying's part of my nature, I just can't erase it from my personality like that." Kokichi couldn't help but chuckling as well. "Why did you even start using 'God's will' to get what you wanted?" 

"One day, when Angie was super tiny, and her father... oh, Angie's father is the leader of the island cult! Anyway, he was holding an art exhibition... and then asked Angie for her opinion!" Kokichi had raised himself to sit on his knees and let go of her hand, listening intensely to her little story time.

"Angie had no idea what to say... so she made up and said that our island god told me how much He likes it... Dad's face just completely lit up from that and he couldn't contain his joy as Angie became the 'messenger of God'. Ever since that, the people of her island swarmed around her. No matter where I was - at school, at the temple we lived-" she paused real quick, "-Angie was raised as a miko, too!-" and then continued off, "people would come to ask Angie for advice on all kinds of different things... money, love, or just general life problems..."

"Angie's given out love advice to so many people, yet she's clueless when it comes to her own love life... Angie loves him so much and can't stop thinking about him... yet Angie suffers like this... Sometimes I just wonder, is _this_ what first loves are supposed to be like...?" 

"Whoa, you're so philosophical! ...That was a lie! But who knows, maybe there's a special reason why the big virgin Saihara-chan chose Akamatsu-chan."

"Kaede is so honest... God thinks that's it. No, _Angie_ **_knows_**  it's because of that!"

"Yeah... Guess Saihara-chan doesn't like liars like us."

"Angie isn't a liar! She's divinely honest most of the time!" She puffed her cheeks as she moved her hands on them, stretching them a bit, with Kokichi just shrugging her off.

"Yeah yeah, I get it..."

The silence fell upon the two once more, but now it didn't feel as terrifying or sad to her; the mood around them was relaxed and quite pleasant. Feeling motivated from their conversation just now, she rose up and stretched her arms, and then reached towards the floor, picking up her bikini parts laying somewhere within the pile.

"You wanna go and get some lemon juice from the cafeteria? They say that it's the best kind of refreshment after sex."

"God--... _No_ , Angie can see through clearly... That's a lie! Angie remembers her friends say that smoothies work the best!"

"Yup, totes right! You know me _so_ well, Angie-chan!" He grinned widely. She clasped her hands together, feeling the determination and faith in herself course through her body. "So, whatcha gonna do now about your love problems? I believe you're not going to give up after all we just went through." Angie nodded.

"Even if there's not a single bit of hope left... Angie still won't give up! She'll win and capture Shuichi's heart before you do, Kokichi!"

"...Eh? Angie-chan, are you into NTR or something?"

" _Nooooo_ way! Angie's not stealing Shuichi from Kaede! Angie'll capture Shuichi's heart, and then get married with him... And then he can have both Angie and Kaede! God might accept you into the family if you try your hardest and earn enough points to get to Golden Class too, Kokichi!"

"Nishishi! So you're challenging  _me_ to a game of mouse and cat? ... You're truly amusing. I won't let Saihara-chan escape from my love!" He twitched around from major excitement, and then added:

"But you better not use cheap tricks like your special brainwashing art to seduce him!" Angie's lips curved into a sly smile as he challenged her once more. "Don't worry~That wasn't Angie's plan in the first place!"

"You promise?" Kokichi's face suddenly turned into a serious one as if he'd just switched masks. Angie nodded and responded, "how about a pinky swear? According to a cultural magazine Angie ordered from DeepSea, that's part of Japanese customs when making promises! Nyaha!" She beamed, offering the pinky of her right hand, surprising Kokichi. He chuckled once more, looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"You _really_ are dumb sometimes... All right. Let's have a go at it!" Offering his as well, they did the chant, with Angie messing it up by saying she'll have her island's creepy crawlers and beasts eat him up if he breaks it - and embracing him and patting his head at the end of it.

"...Speaking of which, can you make art that causes people to feel different emotions when they make them? Or is brainwashing art all you're capable of?" Kokichi tilted his head to the side as he ripped himself out of her embrace, and Angie just bought her hands behind her head, mimicking Kokichi's earlier pose.

"Nyahaha... you think Angie'll just reveal all of the tricks she's got up her sleeves? My art can do all kinds of things! Who knows if Angie even has a hidden skill on how to paint art that causes stupid people to explode!" 

"Yeah, right, now you're just fucking with me! I bet I'd be the first person you'd use it on!" 

Though the two tricky liars may have just deepened their rivarly, Angie knew that they'd also become _friends,_ her earlier doubts about their relationship completely fading away. The fact that they laughed together, talked about feelings and even made promises on top of that just solidified their bond. She did not thank God for the friendship she'd just formed but instead  ** _herself._**

"Mmm, Angie feels like she's in the mood for some painting! Kokichi, are you coming with me? You wanted to model for Angie, after all!"

"Okay! If you let me paint as well! Let's get stupid and crazy and go all out!"

~~~~~~~~

By the time they'd left Angie's room, the sunny sky devoid of clouds on the dome was now fully visible.

As the duo was walking towards the third floor of the prisoner academy arms locked and smiles equipped, they encountered another duo of blonde, buxom ladies bickering over something in the hallway.

"Oh, Angie-san and Ouma-kun!" Kaede greeted them as they approached carefreely, looking like they had no worry in the world. Her face was a bit troubled and the cowlick flicked around nervously, as if she'd been trying to reason with the messy girl next to her for some time.

"Keh, if it isn't the shitty twinkler and bullshit religion girl! And just when I was thinking that my precious day couldn't get any worse..." The inventor spat out, glaring at the shortie duo, before raising an eyebrow at their position and cackling. "Why're ya clinging to each other like that? Don't tell me, ya guys had a quick screw in the pool and the slutty brownie got dicked so hard you can't even walk properly?! Did he make you see stars, baby?!"

"Iruma-chan... Can you keep your whore mouth shut before youannoy me beyond my boiling point? You don't _wanna_ see me get angry for _real_..."

"Y-Yes...! I'm s-sorry..." She cowered in fear, moving her hands onto her hair and slightly curling up into a ball. Kokichi just sneakily grinned at the view and was about to badmouth her more, but turned to look at Kaede instead.

"Are ya two still fighting over your boob sizes?"

"...What do you mean, 'still'? I can't even remember what were fighting over again... I think she just started yelling at me all of a sudden while I was with Saihara-kun..." Miu recovered in a record-breaking time and then stuck her tongue out at the three.

"W-Whatever, flat-chested piano freak! I'm outta here! I won't let you losers waste my precious time anymore!" She jumped into the air before revealing her newest invention: roller-bladed boots. With that, she skated from the scene while laughing like a donkey, before crashing onto a wall. Some tears fell down from her eyes before wiping them onto her sleeve, and then calmly - but obviously depressed and disappointed - skated outside.

The pianist just sighed once more, resting her hand on the temple of her head.

"Akamatsu-chan, stop sighing! They say you lose a piece of your happiness every time you sigh! Don't throw your happiness away like that!" Kaede pouted and eyed him suspiciously before Angie's eyes lit up.

"Hey hey, where's Shuichi?" Angie leaned to both sides and shaking Kokichi at the same time. Kaede uttered a surprised "eh?" before trying to remember something.

"Umm... I think I saw Toujou-san dragging him away with a ticket in her hands while Iruma-san suddenly swore at me..."

"Oho~? You're just letting other women to steal him that easily from you, Kaede? Well, God thinks it's fine to live your life like that too~"

"Hmm? Wait, were you and Saihara-chan having a lovers' spat or something? ...Does that mean you had another one with Iruma-chan as well?!" Ouma pretended to be shocked, but then changed expressions again.

"Y'know, Akamatsu-chan, at this rate Saihara-chan'll just think you're cheating on him if you keep openly flirting with other people..."

"Aaahh, jeez! Enough with your lies, Ouma-kun! Stop fooling around!"

"You think I'll just stop 'cause you or Saihara-chan told me to? No waaay! Not happening in a million, no, billion years!"

For the time being, she decided to ignore lecturing Kokichi over his tasteless jokes and focused on Angie.

"U-Umm, Angie-san... I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I really didn't mean to anger you like that..." Kaede fiddled with her fingers, her cowlick flailing around nervously once again.

"It's okay, okay, all fine! Both God and Angie have already forgiven you!" She shook Kaede's hands, this time her grip being a bit firmer compared to the morning. "Angie's so happy that Kaede wasn't mad at her!" She suddenly shook them even harder as if a fan shaking their hands with their biggest idol.

"A-Angie-san, can you let go? My hands are getting kind of sweaty..."

"Ohhh, no can do, Kaede! Unless you distribute Angie two liters of blood, she won't let you go!"

"What are you, a vampire?!" Kaede reacted as she felt goosebumps go down her spine, but Angie giggled before letting her hands go free.

"That was just a lie, nyahya~"

"Why are you imitating Ouma-kun...?"

"In reality, Angie wants you to join her cult, Kaede!"

"And Saihara-chan'll join my organization!" Angie pouted at his words before crossing her arms.

"No, no! Both Kaede and Shuichi'll join Angie's island cult! ...Oh, wait! Maybe Angie and Kokichi could combine their powers and create a worldwide organization-cult fusion! What a divinely genius idea, right?"

"Nope, not happening!" He turned down her proposal instantly with a loud laugh. "Sorry, but my body belongs only to DICE! ...Well, unless sometimes _somebody_ manages to sweep me off my feet! Nishishi!"

"...You guys are getting surprisingly well along. Did something happen?" At Kaede's question the two just laughed, which left her in confusion.

"Oooh, right! Kaede, wanna come with us to Angie's lab? We're gonna have some fun! And no worries, it's not gonna involve blood sacrifices or organ donations! Angie swears!"

"...Why did you add in the last part? But yeah, sure... I want to have some fun with you guys too!" She nodded, feeling determined and happy, and decided not to ponder too much about Shuichi's whereabouts.

"Nyahaha! It's settled then! Kaede-Kokichi-Angie team, forward! March, march!" Angie left go of Kokichi and took a hold of Kaede's left arm. Kokichi  _"nishishi"_ 'd and mimicked Miu, "C'mon, c'mooon! We can't waste any of our precious time! Let's get fuckin' rollin'!" before wrapping his hands around Kaede's right arm, and they started dragging her from the front. "Angie'll give you a nice face painting, Kaede! Or would you prefer it on your shoulders, instead?"

"H-Hey, I can walk by myself...! Jeez..." She pouted at trouble-making duo yet couldn't help but smile through the whole trip, seeing her dear classmates get along so well... even when they had a hard time dragging her through the stairs and sometimes accidentally pulled her hands too hard. As they had reached their destination, Kaede gave the two a thumbs up before they entered the artist's lab.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to completely sunny and happy music when I got this idea into my head, ahaha. Guess that's just how my imagination goes. This was supposed to end at them making the promise but tbqh it left a bad taste in my mouth so I extended it a bit.  
> Needless to say I really like the idea of this pairing, and in fact, Angie x Saihara x Ouma is my OT3 of V3! Not to mention most of the stuff I've seen around here in the Ouma/Angie tag is platonic stuff, I thought I'd shuffle things up a bit.


End file.
